chicagorpgamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Armoury
The Armoury is Syndicate Industries main distribution method of selling Weapons to individuals, police, city officials, gang members and PMC's. Cost If you have the cash, we have the equipment for you! Cost • is anything up to $250, Cost •• is $250 up to $500, Cost ••• is $500 up to $1,000, Cost •••• is $1000 up to $5,000 and Cost ••••• is up to $25,000 and beyond Melee Weapons Knives and Daggers Cost • Bayonet 2L (1L if mounted on a bullpup) Bowie Knife 2L (+1 to some Crafts rolls) Combat Knife 1L Main Gauche 1L (+1 Defense if used with another weapon) Pocketknife 1L (+1 to some Crafts rolls) Cost •• Katar Punch-Dagger 2L (Strength + Brawl Roll) Keris 2L (-1 Damage without Specialty) Khukri 2L (9 again on targeted attacks)Rondel Dagger 1L (Armor Piercing 1, +2 Damage on surprise attacks) Swords Cost • Machete 2L Fencing Sword 1L (Armor Piercing 1) Cost •• Curved Sword 3L (+1 Damage from positions of height) Gladius 2L Long Sword 3L Rapier 2L(Armor Piercing 1)Sword Cane 2L/B) (Bashing damage when sheathed) Wakizashi 2L Cost ••• Katana 3L Bastard Sword 4L (Two-handed) Great Sword 4L Cost •••• Zweihander 4L (9 again) Blunt Weapons Cost • Escrima Sticks 1B Sap 1B (Stun on failed Stamina Roll) Telescopic Baton 3B (Collapses)Nightstick 2B (+1 Defense) Cost •• Flail 3L (–1 Damage without Dexterity 3, ignores shields) Mace 3B Shledgehammer 4B Morning Star 3L Chain Weapons Cost • Kyoketsu Shogi 1B/L (–2 Damage without Fighting Style: Chain Weapons Merit) Nunchaku 1B (–1 Damage without Dexterity 3) Cost •• Kusari Gama 2B/L (-2 Damage without Fighting Style: Chain Weapons Merit) Manriki Gusari 2B/L (–2 Damage without Fighting Style: Chain Weapons Merit) Polearms Cost • Quarterstaff 2B (+1 Defense) Spear 3L (+1 Defense)Cost •• Naginata 3L (+1 Defense, –1 minimum Strength) Cost ••• Halberd† 4L (+1 Defense, trip attack) Trident† 4L (+1 Defense) Axes and Hammers Cost • Crash Ax 2L Fire Ax 3L Hatchet 1LIce Ax 2L (Armor Piercing 1) Cost •• Battle-Ax 3L Cost ••• War Hammer 5B (Armor Piercing 1) Cost •••• War Ax 5L (9 again) Miscellaneous Cost • Jittei 3B (+1 Defense) Ring Blade –1LStrangle Wire 2L (Grappling needed) Sjambok 1B Stun Gun (stunned if failed stamina roll)Whip 1B Bagh-Nakh 1L (Strength + Brawl) Brass Knuckles 1B (Strength + Brawl) Catch Pole (Catches opponents Dex+Weaponry)Fakir’s Horns –1L (+1 to Defense, +2 with Weaponry Dodge Merit) Claw Hammer 1B Fishing Gaff –1L Flare –2L (Maximum damage 4) Nail Gun 1L (Strength + Firearms, 1 extra success) Post-Hole Digger 1L Power Drill 1L Screwdriver 1L (Armor Piercing 1) Scythe 2L (+1 Defense) Shovel 1B (Full lethal damage on exceptional success) Cost •• Belt Sander† –2L Chainsaw –2L (8 again, +1 Defense) Cost ••• Blowtorch –1L (Maximum damage 3) Guns Revolvers Cost • .22 Glock 1L Cost •• .38 Special 2L (Strength 1) .357 Magnum 3L (Strength 2) Cost ••• .44 Magnum 3L (Strength 3, 9 again) Auto-loaders Cost • Holdout 1L (Strength 1) RSA Makarov PM 2L (Strength 1) Ruger Mark II 1L (Strength 1) Walther PPK 1L (Strength 1) Luger Parabellum P08 2L (Strength 2) Cost •• 9mm Luger 2L (Strength 2) .40 S&W 2L (Strength 2, 9 again) Glock 17 2L Glock 26 2L (Strength 2) Beretta Model 92 2L (Strength 2) FN 57 2L (Strength 2) Cost ••• .45 ACP 3L (Strength 2) Colt M1911A1 3L (Strength 2) H&K Mk.23 3L (Strength 2) Cost •••• Magnum Research Desert Eagle 4L (Strength 3) Machine Pistols Cost ••• 9mm Luger 2L (Strength 2) CZ Skorpion 1L (Strength 1) TEC-9 2L (Strength 2) Stechkin APS 2L (Strength 2) Cost •••• Beretta Model 93R 2L (Strength 2) H&K MP5K 2L (Strength 2) MAC10 3L (Strength 2) Submachine Guns Cost ••• .45 ACP 3L (Strength 2) RSA Bizon-2 2L (Strength 2) Thompson M1928 3L (Strength 2) American 180 1L (Strength 1) Cost •••• FN P90 2L (Strength 2) H&K MP5 2L (Strength 2) Rifles Cost • Plinking Rifle 1L (Strength 1) Ruger 10/22 1L (Strength 1) Cost •• Target Rifle 4L (Strength 2) Spencer Repeating Carbine 3L (Strength 2) Ruger Mini-14 4L (Strength 2) Cost ••• Hunting Rifle 4L (9 again, Strength 2) Remington Model 700 4L (9 again, Strength 2) Springfield Armory M1 Garand 4L (9 again, Strength 3) Cost •••• Sniper Rifle 4L (9 again, Strength 2) Big-Game Rifle 5L (Strength 4) Weatherby Mk.V 5L (Strength 4) KAC SR-25 4L (9 again, Strength 2) RSA “Dragunov” SVD 4L (9 again, Strength 3) Cost •••• Anti-Material Rifle 5L (8 again, Strength 5) Barrett M107 5L (8 again, Strength 5) H&K PSG-1 4L (8 again, Strength 5) Assault Rifles Cost •• AK-47 3L (Strength 2) Cost ••• 7.62mm AR 4L (9 again, Strength 3) Colt M16 4L (Strength 2) 5.56mm AR 4L (Strength 2) Cost •••• Steyr AUG 4L (Strength 2) Shotguns Cost • Break-Action 4 (9 again, Strength 3) Cost •• Lever-Action 4 (9 again, Strength 3) Pump-Action 4 (9 again, Strength 3) Cost ••• Semi-Automatic 4 (9 again, Strength 3) Machine Guns Cost •••• SAW 4L (Strength 3) GPMG 4L (9 again, Strength 3) HMG 5L (8 again, Strength 3) Browning BAR 4L (9 again, Strength 3) Browning M2HB 5L (8 again, Strength 3) M60 4L (9 again, Strength 3) Explosives For your perfectly legitimate demolition and needs. Thrown Grenades Cost • Frag, standard 1L (Knockdown) Frag, heavy 2L (9 again, Knockdown) Frag, stick 3L (Knockdown)Pipe Bomb 1L (Not aerodynamic) Molotov Cocktail –1(L)+2 3 2 2/L • Not aerodynamic, fire damage* Cost •• Stun 1B (Knockdown, Stun) Thermite 2L (fire damage) White Phosphorus 2L (fire damage, Concealment) Smoke 1L (Concealment) Tear gas 1L (Concealment, Tear Gas) Grenade Launchers Cost •••''' Rifle Adapter (Rifles Strength +1) '''Cost •••'•' Stand-Alone Launcher (Strength 3) Grenade Launcher Ammo Cost •• HE 4L (Knockdown) HEDP 3L (Knockdown, AP 4) Stun 3B (Knockdown, Stun) WP 4L (Fire damage, Concealment) Smoke (Concealment) Tear gas (Concealment, Tear Gas) Illumination - (Illumination) Baton 5B (Knockdown, Stun, no explosion)Buckshot 4L (Knockdown, directional) Military Weapons "Everything in this section only available to military personnel or the black market." Rocket Launchers Anti-Tank, HE 6L (Strength 3, 9 again, Knockdown) Anti-Tank, HEAT 11L (Strength 3, Knockdown, AP 17) Disposable, Light HEAT 5L (Strength 3, Knockdown, AP 14) Disposable, Heavy HE 3L (Strength 3, 9 again, Knockdown) Disposable, Heavy HEAT 12L (Strength 3, Knockdown, AP 20) SAM 12L (Strength 3, Knockdown) Patriot Missile 20L (Strength 3, Knockdown, AP 30) Vehicle Armament Automatic Cannon Light 4L (AP 8, Tracer) High-Speed 5L (Tracer) Heavy 4L (AP 18, Tracer) Tank Gun Sabot 28L (8 again, AP 40) HEAT 7L (AP 30) Air-to-Air Missile Short-range 5LLong-range 6L Explosive Devices '' Devices'' Satchel Charge 7L (8 again, Knockdown) Cratering Charge 8L (8 again, Knockdown) Shaped Charge 7L (8 again, Knockdown, AP 3) Breeching Charge 2L (AP 2) Fougasse 3L (8 again, Fire Damage, Knockdown) Accessories Time-Delay Fuse Blasting Machine Radio Detonator, short range (0-1km) Radio Detonator, long range (1km) Land Mines Anti-Personnel Small AP Mine 2L (Stun) Large AP Mine 3L (Stun) M14 “Toe Popper” 2L (9 again, Stun) M16 “Bouncing Betty” 4L (Knockdown) M18 Claymore 10 4L (9 again, Knockdown)'' Anti-Armor'' AT Mine 5L (AP 20) Anti-Tampering Devices